The present invention relates to a water treatment method and water treatment equipment. This present invention specifically relates to a water treatment method and water treatment equipment in which a pressure flotation device using fine bubbles is combined with micronanobubbles so as to ensure more perfect removal of suspended matter in treatment water.
Conventionally, there has been water treatment equipment including a pressure flotation device in which suspended matter in treated water is enveloped with fine bubbles contained in pressurized water, and thereby the suspended matter is surfaced and isolated so that the suspended matter is separated from the treated water.
Now, it is demanded to enhance the separatability of the suspended matter by the pressure flotation device.